


Forever If Ever

by Mixk



Series: Forever If Ever [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A soul shall carry on forever if ever united with its mate, and their union shall be branded into their corporeal form for the world to see.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever If Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](http://mixkstyle.tumblr.com/post/36157663354/forever-if-ever-synopsis-a-soul-shall-carry). I'll write snippets from the story.

“Do you believe in soul mates?” 

The question hung in the morning air, making Nate regret voicing it out loud in the first place. He kept thinking about it all night long, this whole soul mate thing. 

Jon was a talkative person, and Nate never quite felt comfortable when his lover was silent for too long. Jon’s voice was comforting to him, an anchor to reality, a reminder that he was living his life freely. Nate tightened his grip around Jon’s waist, nuzzling further into the latter’s soft shirt, right over where Jon’s soul brand was. Lazy mornings in bed with Jon felt like heaven, compared to the early morning calls back at Soul Society, back when he still had a strict schedule to abide by. 

“I don’t know,” Jon replied with a resigned tone, his fingers running through Nate’s hair leisurely. Jon’s answer was in line with Nate’s own view on the matter. He never really believed in soul mates, if only for the fact that he had basically been kidnapped the day he was born and put in captivity just because of a stupid mark on his chest, branded by a tattoo he regretted wearing even if he never wanted it in the first place. A mark that supposedly meant he had found his soul mate, which didn’t even make sense because, really, how can a foetus find a soul mate? 

But then Jon came into his life. And the ‘no’ that followed the question he’d just asked Jon had turned into a ‘I don’t know.’

“Do you?” Jon asked back, naturally, looking down at him, and Nate met his eyes half way. 

_I don’t know either_ , Nate wanted to say, but couldn’t bring himself to. Deep down, he knew how he truly felt about that question now. No matter how hard it was, no matter how confused and conflicted it made him, to the point of losing sleep over it, Nate knew. He loved Jon. He loved Jon as though it was a vegetative part of him, something he couldn’t control and couldn’t survive without. He never thought once in his still short life that he would ever lose himself in another human being the way he’d lost himself in Jon. Jon was kind and lively, positive to the point of being delusional at times, but Nate loved him anyway. Jon was…his. It felt like it couldn’t have been any other way from the moment they laid eyes on each other that first time in Surfer’s paradise. They belonged.

“I think you’re mine,” he blurted out, his heart hammering against his chest, as though desperately trying to get in contact with the soul brand underneath his skin. Surprise colored Jon’s face briefly before he settled with a soft smile, his free hand grabbing Nate’s, fingers intertwining.

“I think we are,” Jon said, breaking into that full-on grin only Nate got to see and loved. 


End file.
